deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rika Xaliston
Rika Xaliston.png|Rika Xaliston "This is not what its about anymore...First...it was only revenge, but its not that anymore, you threaten my family, you threaten the home I love most, you threaten the wonderful world that everyone lives in...Its not just about me anymore...is it? Very well then...you so desperately wanna die? So be it...Frequencies are high, let's go!" - Rika Xaliston Rike Xaliston is an oc of Zinniax-13 from the upcomming fanfic "Lost Frequency". What-If? Ideas *Rika Xaliston vs Demyx *Masa Belladazzle vs Rika Xaliston *Lucas VS Rika Xaliston What-If? Opponents *Nice *Neku Sakuraba *Ness *Riku Background Name: Rika Xaliston Gender: Female Age: 19 Position/species: Supernatural Human/Esper Likes: Music, art, friends, pie, her headphones, Miko Xaliston (Her brother). Dislikes: Being social, help, bullies, being called a tomboy Home Country: Japan. Backstory TBA Abilities Psychokinesis *Rika can use psychokinesis in many ways and forms. *Can read minds. *Can be used to create elemental attacks in combination with her Frequency Manipulation. *Can't attack minds. *Can use telekinesis. *Can levitate and fly using this ability. *Can create psychic barriers and force fields. Frequency Manipulation *Rika's main power. *Can manipulate the frequency of anything music or sound except her own. *Can create elemental attacks by manipulating the frequency of specific songs. *Can create sonic booms and shockwaves. *Decibels can burst the eardrums of normal humans entirely. *Used in conjunction with her MP3 Player, Headphones, and Psychokinesis. *Can teleport and travel through Frequencies, which are lightspeed. Elemental Abilities *Pyrokinesis. *Cryokinesis. *Aerokinesis. *Earth Manipulation. *Lightning Manipulation. *Energy Manipulation. *Gravity Manipulation. *Sound Manipulation. *Matter Manipulation. *Time Manipulation (Puts a strain on her with use though, and can only slow down time to an extent.) Weapon MP3 Player: Her main source of attack, by changing the songs on her M{3, she can change what attack she used through her Psychokinesis and Frequency Manipulation. Feats *Created a sound wave that caused harm to the ears of anyone within 20 miles. *Restrained a robot the size of a large mountain with her telekinesis and destroyed it from inside out. *Traveled as fast as light via Frequencies. *One shot a building sized mech capable of destroying the city. *Survived being impaled. *Was able to fight despite being severely weakened and disarmed, taking out several robbers. *Dodged lightning. Faults *Hot Headed and cocky. *If disarmed of her MP3, she is unable to use any of her more powerful abilities, being limited to ONLY psychokinesis in most cases. *A glass cannon, and can be put down in one to two well placed shots. *Can sometimes be flirty to the point of distracting herself mid fight. *Obsessed with revenge, and will do anything, even putting her life on the line to achieve said revenge. (Will no longer be an issue later on) *MP3 can be forcefully shut down or affected by EMP. *Can be overloaded with sound waves from an outside source to harm her with her own Frequency. *Time manipulation puts a heavy strain on her and can kill her if used for too long. *Lazy and often doesn't try at her hardest. Mary Sue Score 18 Category:Original Characters Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Psychic Users Category:Female Category:Japan Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Glass Cannons Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Musicians Category:Work in progress